Rough Divide
by talinsquall
Summary: Leon's selfish only at night. Cloud/Leon. Yaoi, Lemons, Voyeurism, Cursing. One-Shot. Revised 4/20/09.


A/N: Don't mind me. Just working on my new writing skills using my two favorite guys. For once, I'm bypassing the Coliseum completely. Leon has no knowledge of Cloud before he shows up at Hollow Bastion at the end of Kingdom Hearts. This is a one-shot. Revision done 4/20/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Leon's selfish only at night.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon (Squall)

Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, Voyeurism, SEX, References to Final Fantasy 8, owned by Square-Enix

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Rough Divide**

XXX

A dream come true. Fallen from the Heavens, to grant Leon's secret wish.

Without complete cellular destruction, the blond man would never age or die.

Something solid and permanent, for a broken man to hold on to, in a confusing ocean of time.

From the first, the blond stranger spoke little. Most sounds directed towards adopted sister, Aerith, and grumpy father figure, Cid.

No soft sounds issued forth to tingle Leon's curious ears. His gift came in the form, of an intense besotted stare, of glowing eyes of clearest blue. The Mako enhancing the color so much, they glowed, enabling the seer to peruse the Darkness with ease.

No place to hide, for a former SEED, with a shipwrecked soul.

The blond man, named Cloud, had no occupation but to wait, kill, then wait again, for the next time to kill. He spent the rest of the time breathing in Leon's presence.

Never obtrusive. Cloud never gave Leon reason to lash out in anger, or salt the air with unkind words. His very presence serving only to sooth, filling the weary Lion's soul, with the feeling of complete safety.

XXX

Cloud's haunting of Leon's bedroom coincided with Leon being attacked, by the scurrilous Heartless, for the first time, two months after his arrival.

The Lion's heart shook with white fear, but rallied in time to slay the enemies, whom had invaded his precious sanctuary. The next night, forswearing all pleading entreaties, with a stubborn air, he laid down for a restless night of slumber.

Native instinct roused the sleeping Lion, to gaze at a familiar pair of glowing blue eyes in the dark. Sitting up to yell, he halted, searching for feelings of fear or leeriness. To his surprise, the safety and comfort, he had always derived from Cloud, still lingered and flourished, in his spirit and psyche.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Into the velvety darkness, Leon whispered.

The sitting figure shifted slightly in the chair. "Never."

Too exhausted to query further, Leon lay back down. He fell asleep, with the loving glow of Mako blue to guard his rest.

XXX

Since the time he was a small boy, in the Orphanage, Squall Leonhart always worried about what others thought of him. This way of thinking hindered any relationships, with comrades, and a girl named Rinoa. Words and actions all hinged on other people's perceptions.

With the coming of the Heartless, the quick destruction of his world, and the death of all he held dear, Squall Leonhart died to be reborn Leon.

Leon didn't care anymore, about how people perceived him, because the only people that mattered had all died. The adopted family he had now, knowing nothing of his past life, accepted him completely for himself.

The problem being that Leon didn't know anymore who he was. To be frank, before the blond stranger had crashed down into his life, he wasn't too interested in finding out. He had been too busy, trying to survive, and keeping his family alive.

With a virtually immortal man guarding him night and day, Leon now had the time, and the self-interest, to find out exactly what made himself tick.

Leon found the results frightening, then exhilarating.

The inner discovery would lead to a lasting fulfillment, Squall, in the past, had never deemed to hope for; not even with Rinoa.

XXX

The self-discovery began by pure accident.

For most of his life, living in a dormitory, Leon had stifled his sexual appetites. Masturbation had been kept to a minimum. Unlike the other boys, he swore he would never be ruled by his dick.

This pledge held true, even throughout Leon's timid relationship, with his first and only girlfriend. His innate will could not be swayed, by either soft hands, or hot mouth. Sexual intercourse, from first to last, a ritual of furtive groping and embarrassed glances.

When the Heartless invaded, Leon's dreams of knighthood had already laid crushed, under a disappointed female's gaze.

Under Cloud's unyielding nighttime stare, Leon's unconscious will released long dormant desires. He awoke with a low groan. Semen overflowing from the hand held fast around his dwindling erection. Blue-grey eyes quick to lock onto nonjudgmental ones across the way.

Never stirring, Cloud did not give a sign, Leon's actions had affected him in the slightest.

Leon relaxed back onto the bed. Hand rubbing off the excess into the surrounding soiled sheets. The Spring night air caressed his sweaty nude body. He had kicked off the sheets in his quest for completion.

Leon's eyes never left Cloud's, until their eyelids slowly drifted down in their sleepiness.

From that day forward, Leon never bothered to cover his nakedness from Cloud.

Cloud never took advantage of Leon's trust.

This would be the true beginning for both of them.

XXX

The masturbation became a nightly ritual.

From once a night, the count reached an all-time high of five times a night, every night.

Cloud's freely given love and trust, had unleashed the sexual animal caged in Leon all these years.

Leon no longer wiped the excess fluid away on bed sheets.

Two weeks from when the sexual acts first started, Leon's hand, filled with released semen, reached out towards Cloud's face. The outline barely illuminated by the midnight moon.

Leon writhed with desire, when a tentative tongue touched the sensitive palm, quick to cleanse and worship. His body readying itself to produce more for Cloud's never-ending thirst.

Staying the course, Cloud reaffirmed Leon's trust in him, by not pursuing for more, even with Leon's conscious teasing.

XXX

Spring gave way to Summer, when Leon pushed for more. "Take off your clothes, Cloud. Lay by me. I want to touch you."

Without speaking, Cloud complied. Lying flush next to a shy Leon, he relaxed, allowing Leon full access to all of him.

Never allowing himself to touch another man, except in battle, Leon reveled in the freedom Cloud gave him. Questing hands ran over hard muscles and old scars. The huge seam, in the middle of Cloud's torso, especially catching his attention. Leaning down, he ran a curious tongue along its length, wondering if Cloud could still feel the sensation. Cloud's soft shudder answered his question.

Cloud turned over onto his stomach, when Leon motioned.

Leon's hands ghosted over the strong muscles of Cloud's back, massaging the tenseness away. Slow caresses moved downwards, towards the small of Cloud's back. Ministrations halting, for a moment, to cup Cloud's firm buttocks, before rubbing down from thighs to calves. The movements finally ending at the bottoms of the feet.

Leon sat back, to gaze at the loveliness splayed before him, in the forgiving moonlight. Pale skin winning the contest over Luna's brilliant light.

Once again, Cloud made no effort to take advantage. The member staying at half-mast, showed the great control he had over his enhanced body, even with the vast pleasure Leon gave him.

A full week passed, with Leon taking all from Cloud, but giving nothing back in return.

The nights would end, with Cloud back in his chair, nude and erect; Leon masturbating himself to fulfillment.

Cloud's ready tongue would lick Leon's hand clean, before his love fell into a deep and satisfying asleep.

XXX

Tiring of this diversion, Leon took the next brave step forward, laying himself open for Cloud to explore.

This time, Cloud stopped himself, uncertain where the line ended, with this new game.

Smiling, Leon caressed Cloud's tense shoulders. "Anything, but no kisses on the mouth, or penetration."

Acknowledging the set limits, Cloud's hands followed the same lines Leon's had earlier in the month.

Scars more profuse, due to Leon's non-enhancement, reminded Cloud of the mortality of his chosen. Licking and kissing each one, he mentally pledged that never another scar would be inflicted under his watch.

Leon received all, with wide-eye wonder. The pleasure overwhelming his nearly virgin senses.

Cloud's simple actions aroused Leon's body more than all of Rinoa's attempts put together. Orgasm spraying over Cloud's chest and stomach.

Raising a hand, Cloud rubbed the fluid into his skin, then licked the fingers clean.

Cloud turned Leon over, to continue the worship of his quivering body. Bites and kisses ran over sharp shoulder blades. The tongue trailing down the sloping backbone, to meet the curve of taunt buttocks. Each one to be kissed in turn.

Leon gasped, when he felt cheeks separated, and an enhanced tongue continue its licking trail to the center. Moaning, he moved his hips to meet the thrusting tongue. Erection receiving gentle friction from the bed. To his surprise, he released, clenching the sheets around him. The fluid widening the wet spot underneath his shaking body.

Sensing Leon's exhaustion, Cloud raised himself up, and took his seat next to the bed. Eyes fastened on his fast-asleep lion.

XXX

Leon's control could only withstand this treatment for so long. Not two days later, he made a tremendous leap.

Cloud had just been about to turn Leon over, when he grasped Cloud's dripping erection, and lined the member up with his own.

Cloud moaned, while Leon's hands ran up-and-down their lengths, in a hurried fashion. The collected fluid helping to speed their completion along. Hips moving, in concert, while moans and groans filled the room.

Cloud erupted first. Orgasm shaking his body to the core.

Leon followed moments later. Hands continuing to milk flagging erections, until both had been emptied.

Raising filled hands, Leon smiled, with thrilled eyes, watching Cloud lick the appendages clean.

The next night, Leon brought them to completion, by lying against Cloud. Lining their erections, against hard stomachs, he rutted against a breathless Cloud, until the semen flew over them both.

For the first time, Cloud found it hard to resume his seat, when Leon fell asleep.

XXX

For the second time, Sora arrived, bringing in his wake the Organization and Sephiroth.

Leon, in a move of desperation, hop-skipped to what he had truly wanted all along.

Leon raised Cloud's eyebrows, when he brought a hidden bottle out of the nightstand. He motioned Cloud to lay down beside him.

Ensuring Cloud's erection had been well lubricated, Leon laid on his back. "I want it all, Cloud. Kisses, penetration, give me everything. Don't hold back anymore."

Frowning, Cloud raised himself to speak. However, the words would be silenced, by a finger, and a smiling shake of the head.

Old rules still applied. No talk. Only action.

Cloud's hand moved down to ready Leon for penetration. He quirked an eyebrow, when the finger slid in easily. A glance upwards met a saucy grin and a nod.

To Leon's shock, Cloud did not choose penetration first. Instead, he spent the better part, of a half an hour, kissing Leon's lips over and over.

When Leon opened his mouth, Cloud's tongue quickly possessed his own.

Penetration failed to arrive with the pain Leon feared. Just an uncomfortable stretching, soon overtaken by an inestimable pleasure, once Cloud rubbed against his prostate. The electrical tingles raced through his body.

Holding Cloud close, Leon felt the love and comfort seeping from every pore. He had never felt so safe. Hips moved automatically to meet Cloud's thrusts. The kisses never ending.

Flinging his head back, with a yell, Leon squirmed, with the orgasm coursing through him. Semen coating his belly and Cloud's.

Reveling at the sight of his mate's pleasure, Cloud pounded onward, encouraged by kisses and caresses. His own orgasm making the world shake and tremble. Hips stilled to rest against Leon's bottom. Semen flowing steady to be received by Leon's ravished body.

Leon stared up to the ceiling, while his body filled up with Cloud's offering. Never had he felt such bliss. He now knew, he had always been meant for Cloud, and Cloud had always been meant for him.

Leon had found the missing part of his soul.

Cloud knew this, from the moment he had first laid eyes on a curious Lion, in the Hollow Bastion library.

XXX

Unlike the others, Leon did not worry, when Cloud disappeared into the ether fighting Sephiroth. His mate had reassured him, the fight with Sephiroth would be eternal, and he would fall eventually like before.

Adoptive sister, Aerith, kept an vigilant eye out for Leon, and would report when Cloud crashed back down.

Leon read a letter, from an old friend named Selphie, whom he had just discovered living in Destiny Islands with Sora. He glanced up, when a breathless Aerith ran in, and gestured for him to follow her.

With Cid by his side, Leon followed Aerith to where Cloud had fallen.

Cloud had multiple sword cuts, and stab wounds, but the healing factor worked hard to heal all.

Aerith's healing magic helped to speed the process along.

Cloud lay unconscious for a whole week.

This time Leon kept vigil over his fallen mate, helping his sister change blood-soaked bandages, and making sure Cloud stayed nourished.

Having never taken care of someone else, of his own volition, Leon found he liked the task very much, especially if the someone was Cloud.

Leon thanked the Gods, he had once damned to oblivion, when his beloved opened his eyes.

Cloud smiled, with joy, to meet his Lion's love-filled gaze.

XXX

Leon made sure, to get Aerith's full approval, before he attempted his last game.

Leon swore he hadn't doubted his mate's claims, but old habits always died hard. His mind knew his mate had returned, but his body still doubted.

The fear of being alone again fueled this final desperation.

Cloud awoke to the blissful feeling of Leon lubricating his erection. He met his mate's lusty gaze with a wide-eyed one.

Cloud groaned, with pleasure, while Leon slowly lowered his body onto his erection. The velvety tightness, surrounding him, driving him quick to insanity.

Resting palms against Cloud's healed chest, Leon began to ride him. His strong will setting itself for the long haul. He would prove to his body, once and for all, Cloud would always be there for him.

Leon moaned, once he found the right angle, so Cloud's member would brush against his prostate with constant friction.

When Leon orgasmed for the first time, with Cloud following soon after, Cloud attempted to lift him off, only for his hands to be pushed away.

Cloud made to roll over, when Leon orgasmed for the second time. Once again, he would be thwarted. Protests cut off by lingering kisses.

Leon rode on, knowing the Mako in Cloud's system would ensure his ever readiness. His body began to throb, with the exertion placed upon his frame. Ignoring the pain, he soldiered on.

A fourth time had been followed close by a fifth.

When Leon came for the sixth time, Cloud took the initiative, and rolled them both over. He kissed Leon soundly to silence any protests. Lust-filled mind clearing, he read the heightened desperation in Leon's eyes, that he hadn't witnessed since he first arrived.

When he came, Cloud made sure to pull out, so Leon couldn't try for more. Strong hands holding Leon's grasping ones close to his chest. "Squall. Stop! I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you now. You're safe. You'll never be alone again. I promise you."

Leon's exhaustion could not be denied. He couldn't even close his legs.

Rising up, Cloud ignored Leon's pleading protests, returning with clean, damp washcloths. He cleansed his mate with a loving hand. "Go to sleep, Squall. When you wake up, I'll be here."

Leon's arms dropped, hearing the firmness, in his mate's voice. "You won't ever sleep?"

Raising Leon's left hand, Cloud kissed the golden wedding ring he had placed there, right before he had fought Sephiroth. "Never."


End file.
